1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an article of baby clothing with attached accessories. More particularly, it relates to a baby blanket adapted to be used in conjunction with an attached burp cloth. Further, in one embodiment, the blanket could be part of an outfit which further includes a cap with an attached pacifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of infant care, it is known to wrap an infant with a blanket in order to, among other things, keep the infant warm; and it is also known to use what is colloquially referred to as a burp cloth. Burp cloths are commonly placed on the caregiver's shoulder while an infant, commonly one that has been recently fed, is burped. Further, caregivers, especially mothers, know that it is wise to keep a burp cloth at the ready at all times because infants are known to spit up at times other than when being burped. What is missing in the art is an infant accessory that combines the positive effects of wrapping an infant with a blanket and the convenience of having a burp cloth at the ready.